The Misadventures of Tamaki Suoh
by BunyBuny11
Summary: Tamaki manages to get himself into trouble when he angers the twins and they decide to play a little revenge game with him. Yaoi with Tamaki eventually molested by everyone but mostly the twins. Tamaki X Hikaru X Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**The Misadventures of Tamaki Suoh**

"Hikaru! Did you see this?"

He rolled over in the bed and put down the magazine he had been flipping through. "What Kaoru?"

"Here in the group chat." He brandished his cell phone. "Look at what Tamaki said."

Hikaru grabbed the phone and hurriedly scrolled through the feed. "What are you so upset about? So, he picked the theme for next week Host's Club – servants." He shrugged and tossed the phone back.

Kaoru crossed his arms. "You didn't even read it. Guess what our role is?"

"What?" Hikaru was getting bored with this conversation, sometimes his twin was soo childish.

"Slutty French maid."

"What? No? You are just adding the slutty in there because you are upset."

Kaoru shook his head. "Nope." He handed the phone back and pointed. "Look right here."

"Damn. That is a little harsh isn't it? What does he get to be?" He scrolled through the list. "What? Tamaki and Kyoya – butlers. Okay I see why you're mad now."

Kaoru looked like he might cry. "I don't want to dress in drag again and if it is a slutty French maid, you know how short those skirts are going to be! I'm going to have to shave my legs again!"

Hikaru bent down and ran his hand through his twin's hair. "I'd do it for you."

He smiled up at him. "Would you? That would make it better but still it's not fair!"

Hikaru sat back and folded his arms. "No, it's not is it?" He sat for a while staring off into the distance and then started to smile. "Kaoru, I have an idea."

He smiled back at his brother. "Do you?"

"I do. How would you feel about getting Tamaki back?"

"I would love to."

Hikaru ruffled his brother's hair. "Good. We are going to play one of our little games. You just follow my lead and we will have him exactly where we want him. Where is he right now? Flip the chat app over to the GPS."

Kaoru switched screens. "Oh, he's already at school! Looks like he is in music room three."

Hikaru clasped his hands together. "Perfect!" He glanced at the clock on their bedside table. "We've got more than an hour before anyone else should get there." He got to his feet and pulled his twin up off the floor. "Come on Kaoru, let's have some fun."

~_~_~_meanwhile in music room three_~_~_~

Tamaki sighed and threw the book back on the table. He hated accounting, math was perfectly fine. Accounting was just making the numbers into whatever the hell you wanted them to be. He picked up another ledger and tried to concentrate as he entered the recent expenses. He had no idea why he had agreed to this, Kyoya could have done it later. He rolled his eyes. Okay I'm being an asshole, Kyoya was really great and usually kept up all the books. He had only asked for this one favor because he was going to be late today. He shuffled through the receipts and grabbed the calculator. It would be fine, just get this done. Then the Host Club would start and he could have some fun and forget all about these tedious numbers.

Suddenly the door creaked as it was opened. He looked up confused. No one should be here for at least another hour. It was the twins. That was even weirder, usually they were late, never early. They both had that look, the look that they were up to something, a mischievous grin that never bode well for anyone.

Tamaki pushed the book back onto the table and sat up. "Umm hi, Hikaru and Kaoru, what are you guys doing here?"

They ignored the salutation and the question and continued to stalk across the floor like a cat after a mouse. Tamaki sat back on the sofa feeling a little apprehensive. Oh shit, what have I done? He was quickly reviewing things in his mind, searching for the reason the twins had that look on their faces and he was coming up empty handed. Not good, I can't even figure out what I'm supposed to apologize for, crap.

They glided up, the perfect vision of unity, a single figure split into two identical copies and they sat on either side of him. Very close to him. Too close. Their legs pressing on each of his legs, the pressure almost pinning him to the couch.

Tamaki looked from one of them to the other. He let out a half-hearted giggle. "So, what's up?"

One of them put an arm around his back and the other followed suit. He was quickly becoming entangled in twin. One head bent and then the other until their lips almost touched his ears, silky calculating voices purring in his ears as they did their famous 'finish each other's line' shtick.

"We were just thinking…"

"…and we came up with something very interesting."

"We figured out why…"

"…you started the host club in the first place."

Tamaki tried to move away from one, only to end up brushing up against the other. He yipped, reversed and did the same damn thing to the other twin. He pulled back until he was exactly in the middle again and froze, only his eyes moving from one to the other. Was he supposed to give an answer here? "Okay?" He rubbed his now sweaty palms on his thighs.

"We figured you out Tamaki."

"We know the real reason…"

"…is so you can be closer to us."

"All of us."

As if on queue their other hands shot out, each resting on one of his knees. Tamaki yipped and tried to stand up. "Okay guys, this is just getting a little weird. I think I'll sit over there in that chair." He gestured to the large arm chair on the other side of the table. Immediately their hands tightened on his knees and the arms across his back gripped him. "All right, I guess I'll just stay here and hear you out." Okay he could play their little game. He tipped his head to the side and smiled. "Okay carry on."

"As we were saying…"

"…you like watching the hosts…"

"…not the girls."

Tamaki laughed. "That's just ridiculous. Everyone knows I love the ladies. I only have you idiots here for a little variety."

"Really boss."

"Is that just what you tell yourself?"

"To quiet that little voice in your mind?"

"The one you hear late at night?"

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "You know, you two are getting to be a real bore. I have to update the books before the club opens." He tried to lean forward but again the hands on his knees tightened and this time they slid up, slowly, seductively, thin fingers suggestively kneading the muscles as they continued to creep higher and higher. He squeaked and slammed his hands on top of theirs halting that dangerous upward motion.

"What about Haruhi boss?"

Tamaki seized upon this point. "Yes, what about Haruhi, both of you know I like her."

"Exactly! You liked her before you knew she was a girl."

"Actually, it's probably the safest relationship for you to pursue…"

"…because, she looks like a boy…"

"…dresses like a boy…"

"…but she is really a girl…"

"…so you can safely…"

"…live out your little fantasy."

No, no, no, that wasn't why he liked her. Was it? The twins weren't supposed to make sense. Wait, no, they weren't making sense. This was all just extremely silly and he was starting to get a headache just thinking about it.

They moved incredibly fast as if they had scripted this out like an elaborate dance move. The twin to his left hooked his arm and pulled and twisted while the one to his right pushed and pounced. Before Tamaki even knew it had happened, he was now laid out flat on the sofa, between one twin's legs his back pushed against this same twin's chest with his arms securely held at his sides. The other twin was now on top of both of them, sitting on his lap, legs straddling him. His hands on Tamaki's shoulders pushing him down.

Not how he had pictured the night playing out. He tried to laugh but it came out very weak and very scared. "You know your whole brotherly love thing doesn't work on me, honestly this is pretty messy. It's like being attacked by a horny octopus."

The twin behind him leaned down, the lips now pressed directly against his ear. "Are you sure?" The words a delicate purr. Then the lips parted, tongue darting out stroking upward before teeth caught his earlobe biting down gently. Mouth closing down around his ear, sucking and nibbling.

Tamaki's mouth fell open and he gasped. The flight or fight instinct came and went and instead he panicked and simply froze, breathing heavy, wide eyes staring up at the triumph twin above him.

He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Just as I thought boss." He leaned down resting his elbows on Tamaki's shoulders, threading his fingers together and settling his chin in his hands, only inches away from Tamaki's face. "No one can resist both of us, at once. That tortured look on your face is beautiful. You want to deny it, you want to run but…" He leaned closer, this time his forehead touching Tamaki's forehead. "…but you love it."

At this prompt the twin behind him bit down hard on his ear and when he opened his mouth and whimpered, the other twin took the opening and swooped down kissing him hard pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Tamaki's brain short circuited. This was wrong. He was being sexually assaulted. He was being sexually assaulted by twins. God that was hot. Wait, twin boys, this was wrong, but it felt soo good. His eyes drifted close and he opened his mouth more. He wasn't even sure which twin he was kissing. His tongue sliding over his, hot and wet, exploring the other boy's mouth. He pulled his arms up and this time they released them. Instead of pushing him away though his hands came up and tangled in the other boy's hair pulling him down, closer, deepening their kiss.

From behind him the other twin started to slowly lick and kiss down the column of his throat, until he came to his collar bone where he steadily sucked, so hard it was almost painful. There were four hands on his body, from behind fingernails scratching down his back. From the front, hands pulled at his shirt, slipping underneath and moving over his stomach and his chest, slipping slowly over sweat slick skin.

The fingers fumbled at his shirt buttons, undoing some of them, ripping the rest completely off. The twin on top of him broke the kiss and pulled back slightly while at the same time grinding on him. Tamaki's eyes flew open and he tried to pull him back down. "Don't stop."

The twin on top of him was breathing hard. "Wait! You want more?"

Tamaki was long past the point of worrying just what this encounter meant about him. Right now, he just wanted more, wanted everything. "Yes!"

"Then tell me, who is Hikaru and who is Kaoru?"

Tamaki smiled. "Kaoru is behind me. You've always been more aggressive Hikaru." He saw the satisfaction in the other boy's eyes and knew he had gotten it right. He pulled again and this time Hikaru came back down kissing him hard on the mouth before also trailing kisses down his throat, to his chest and then even lower to his stomach.

Tamaki was now making a whole string of incoherent sounds from whimpers to low moans to gasps as he threw his head back and arched his spine. Kaoru was again at his ear. "You are so loud, we're going to have to gag you next time."

Tamaki's brain seized on this, next time? There was going to be a next time? What did that mean? Then Hikaru's mouth moved lower and his hands were slowly undoing Tamaki's belt. His brain completely stopped working, unable to process this latest development.

The door of music room three slammed open, loudly rebounding off the wall. Haruhi's voice ran out. "I did the shopping."

Three heads shot up from the sofa at the other end of the room.

Haruhi was putting the bag down on a table next to the door and squinting at them. "What are the three of you doing anyway? I can't see anything, I lost a contact on my way over." She rubbed at her left eye.

The twins again moved in unison, this time disentangling themselves before shoving Tamaki off the couch and sitting up, next to each other. The perfect picture of innocence.

Tamaki hit the floor hard. "Ow!" His mind a confused jumble of fear and desire.

Hikaru smiled. "Oh, nothing Haruhi, just helping Tamaki with the accounts."

She picked the bag up off the table. "Okay, let me get this stuff put away in the kitchen and then I can help too." She disappeared around the corner.

Tamaki looked up at the smiling twins above him. Hikaru gestured to his undone shirt and messed up hair. "You better get yourself presentable before she comes back. That is unless you want us to tell her how we just molested you."

He looked down at his shirt and tried to quickly button it up, now realizing he was missing several of them.

Kaoru pointed to his neck. "Better cover that up too." Then he smiled evilly.

Tamaki put his hand up to his neck. "Ow!" Sure enough it was tender. He looked over to the large ornate mirror on the wall and saw he now had a huge hickey at the base of his neck. "What! Why would you?" He glared back at the smiling twins.

Hikaru pointed to one of the coat closets. "I think there are some scarves in the closet." Tamaki scrambled to his feet, but before he could take a step, Hikaru's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "One more thing boss, next week you're the French maid or I might just have to tell Haruhi what happened."

Tamaki shook his head. "No, no, no, whatever you want I'll be the maid."

Kaoru patted him on the head. "Good boy, if you behave maybe we can play again sometime soon." He looked to Hikaru. "That was fun."

Hikaru pouted. "I was just getting to the good part and then Haruhi had to show up." Tamaki swallowed hard. Oh God what had he gotten himself mixed up in? Two pairs of eyes locked on to him again. "Better get a move on boss before she gets back."

Tamaki turned and ran for the closet, praying there was a scarf and wondering what the hell his excuse would be for wearing one. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tamaki stared at the mirror and turned his head from side to side. Nothing was making this better and each angle he tried only looked worse. Kaoru had done that on purpose. If it was only an inch lower then the collar of his shirt would hide it. He looked back towards his closet. He had to wear a turtleneck. That was the only way to hide this bruise.

At least it was Friday, that meant he had two more days for it to fade more. Then maybe his normal clothes would cover it up. He pulled his phone out and checked the weather, hot and muggy with record breaking temperatures, awesome. He pushed the clothes aside and finally found the turtleneck in the back of the closet. It was heavy, black, and had long sleeves. He sighed, it was the only one he owned. Well it didn't matter, he would make it work.

He put it on and modeled before the mirror again. No, he looked good. Well honestly, he always looked good. He twirled around and tossed his hair. Yes, he could make anything work. The black offset his pale skin and blonde hair and the high neck completely hid any proof of last night's indiscretions.

Indiscretion, yes that's all it had been, nothing more. What was his father always saying? Something about sowing your wild oats? That was all. He couldn't help that he was so physically attractive that boys and girls threw themselves at him. All that stuff they said last night didn't mean anything. That was just their misguided views, no truth to any of it. Right? His mind almost drifted to a serious contemplation of the facts but he quickly pulled it right back. He needed accessories.

He dug through his closet again, on all fours, he knew he had it somewhere. If he was going to pull this look off, he had to go all in. Finally, he pulled the beret out of an old shoebox and put it on his head. He wouldn't be half French if he didn't own at least one beret. Now he just needed one more thing. He went back to his dresser and put on his sunglasses and again looked at himself in the mirror. Perfect! If anyone asked him, he was just embracing the beatnik culture today.

He got plenty of strange looks all day except from the twins. They completely ignored him. He had thought they would at least say something. The bell for the last period rang and the first-year students started to pour out of the front doors. Tamaki's last class had been study hall so he had just skipped it. There they were. He slid around the pillar that he had been hiding behind and struck his best nonchalant pose, directly in their line of sight. They would have to pass right in front of him.

Hikaru and Kaoru, engaged in animated conversation, walked right by him without looking left or right. They walked down the steps to their waiting car. As the door slammed shut they both burst into laughter.

"Oh God this is working better than I thought it would."

Kaoru giggled and pointed. "Look, look!"

They watched through the dark tinted windows as the car started and rolled through traffic. Tamaki looked like a little lost puppy, his eyes following the car as it pulled away and left with no acknowledgement of his presence.

Kaoru wiped his eyes, he was laughing so hard he was crying. "Okay but seriously we have to cut him lose sometime and let him know we were just messing with him."

Hikaru shook his head. "Nope, not yet."

"But come on, you know how attached he gets, if we ignore him much more he is going to go right over the edge. I for one do not want to see nor deal with depressed EMO Tamaki."

Hikaru grimaced. "That is a scary thought but there's one more thing I want to try."

"Are you sure? We got a little carried away last time."

"But you had fun, didn't you?"

Kaoru smiled shyly. "It was wrong but…yes. It was fun."

Hikaru slid a finger under his twin's chin and tilted it up until their eyes met. "Don't you want to see how far he would let us go?"

Kaoru blushed and looked down. "Really?"

"Why not? It's not my fault he melts anytime someone touches him or shows him any attention. Maybe he will eventually learn to play a little harder to get."

"But…"

"We'll stop if he really wants us to stop. I promise."

Kaoru looked down. "Well I guess so, if you think it will be okay."

Hikaru smiled. "Of course it will be." He turned and knocked on the partition separating them from the driver. It slid silently down.

"Yes sir?"

"Change of plans, take us to the library first."

"Of course, sir." The partition slid back into place and the car slowed and turned.

Kaoru looked at his brother confused. "Why are we going to the library?"

Hikaru only smiled evilly. "Research, dear brother, research."

When the car pulled up to the library, Hikaru pushed Kaoru back into the car. "Just wait, I'll get what we need."

As the minutes ticked by, Kaoru sighed wondering just what his brother was up to now? Why did they need books? Finally, after twenty long minutes, Hikaru reappeared with a stack under his arm. He got back into the car and triumphantly dumped the books between them.

"Tada!"

Kaoru shuffled through the books, the titles included 120 days of Sodom and Justine by the Marquis de Sade, The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty by A. N. Roquelaure and a tattered well-worn copy of Fifty Shades of Grey. He looked up at his brother with concern. "Hikaru explain."

He moved the books into three piles. "Okay the de Sade is a good historical background but most of the characters end up maimed or dead so we would really have to tone that down." He pointed to the Beauty book. "This one, first of a trilogy actually written by Anne Rice but it gets boring pretty quickly, it's like the same thing over and over again and seriously woman, can't you come up with different adjectives." He looked to the last book. "Then that one, I've only flipped through it and read passages. I mean it started out as bad Twilight fanfiction and changing a few names didn't make it any better."

"So, we stopped at the library to pick up a bunch of S&M books? For reference?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yes!"

"You're not thinking."

"Why not?"

Kaoru picked up one of the books and started to flip through it. "And you've read all of these?"

"Yes, except for the last one, just flipped through that one."

Kaoru set the book back down. "I think for the first time, I'm seeing a hidden facet of your personality here, but we can't really hurt him. I mean he can be an ass but whips and chains?"

"No, no, no, a very mild version. Trust me."

Kaoru looked doubtful. "If you say so, but how do we get our little butterfly into the spider web?"

"I've got an idea."

 **Saturday Afternoon at Tamaki's Mansion**

He finished typing and saved and closed the document before shutting the laptop screen. Finally, he was done with his book report, now the rest of the weekend was free. Tamaki stood and stretched not sure what he wanted to do with the rest of the day.

A musical tone from the corner told him he had a new text message. He picked up the phone to see it was a group message from the twins. They had ignored him and now they wanted to talk. He was ready to throw the phone back on his bed and ignore them when the phone beeped and then beeped again. Curiosity getting the better of him, he unlocked the phone and opened the message.

H – Tamaki, we want U 2 come over

K – 2 our house that is

H – we want 2 show U something

Before he could type a message back the phone beeped again. Great they were finishing each other's texts, just like it real life only a digital version.

K – R U ignoring us?

H – U better not b

He finally managed to get a text in edgewise.

T – I'm not ignoring you but I'm busy

He wasn't but then he wouldn't let them know. After all they had made out with him and then blew him off. He wasn't about to jump just because they wanted him to jump.

H – please?

T – no

K – pretty please?

H – I'll send the pics to Haruhi

T – WHAT PICS!

Kaoru looked up from his phone to his brother. "Good question, what pictures?"

"There aren't any but he doesn't know that."

H – music room 3, the 3 of us, I've got some good angles

T – you're lying

K – no he isn't

K – I didn't even know he had a hidden camera

T – you didn't

H – I did ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

H – maybe I should post those to the group chat?

H – better yet the host club website?

T – I hate you but I'm on my way

Twenty minutes later the car pulled up to the lavish manor. Tamaki got out and leaned over to talk to the driver. "Go ahead back, I'll call you when I'm done."

"Very good, sir."

The blonde watched the car pull away and suddenly felt very alone. He turned back to the large edifice in front of him. He had never been to the twins' house before and despite everything he was nervous. What did they want? He remembered that whispered mention of a next time. Was this the next time? Was this a date?

He walked up the steps and rang the bell. The door almost immediately opened and the twins were smiling down at him. Had they been waiting? They each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him inside quickly leading him down a hallway. He stumbled trying to keep up with them.

"What did you want to show me?"

"In a minute…"

"We missed you by the way."

Tamaki smiled. "You missed me?" Maybe he was worrying for no reason and they did just want to see him. Of course, they had threatened him with exposure if he didn't come but then the twins never liked anyone telling them no.

The hallway ended in a shadowy den with a large L shaped couch, arm chairs and a TV. They guided him to one end of the couch and sat across from him. One of them pushed a glass to him.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"You should like it, it's a commoner drink."

Tamaki picked up the glass. "Really? What is it?" He took a sip and grimaced. "It's a little bitter."

"It's unsweetened ice tea."

He swirled the glass around and the ice cubes clinked together. "Really?" He took a bigger swallow. Actually, it wasn't that bad, an acquired taste to be sure but he thought he might end up liking it.

"Yes, they save money by not using sugar."

Tamaki nodded. "Oh, that makes sense." He drank some more. He was starting to feel a little light headed, that was weird. He'd been fine until now. He also felt a little hot and clammy, probably just nerves. He downed the rest of the drink. He rubbed his head, it wasn't getting better, it was getting worse. He was full on dizzy now with the room tilting back and forth. He tried to set the glass back down and almost missed the table. "I don't feel well." He turned and saw both the twins were looking at him intently. Why were they watching him like that? His eyelids felt very heavy. He was really tired. He blinked once, twice and then fell into darkness.

Tamaki weaved and then fell over, falling to the floor with a thud. Kaoru jumped up. "Hikaru! What did you do? Did you kill him? My God you killed Tamaki! That is not what was supposed to happen."

Hikaru knelt down and rolled the unconscious Tamaki over. "Quit being melodramatic, he just passed out."

"I thought you were just giving him a few of mom's valium so he got a little loopy. How many pills did you put in the ice tea?"

Hikaru threw his hands up. "I don't remember, five or maybe ten? It was a handful."

Kaoru joined his brother on the floor. He picked up Tamaki's arm and let it fall. There was absolutely no response from the blonde. "Great, he's going to sleep for hours now."

The twins took a moment to glare at each other. Hikaru finally shrugged and looked away. "Okay maybe it was too many. Well here, help me get him to our room."

Between the two of them they managed to half carry, half drag him to their bedroom and toss him on the bed. Kaoru flexed his arm. "He's heavier than he looks." He turned to his brother. "So now what do we do?"

"Well we'll have to keep him for the night. Who knows when he is going to wake up." He patted him down until he found the phone in his pant's pocket. He took it out and threw it to his brother. "Text Tamaki's father and just say he changed his mind and is going to spend the night here to work on some host club plans."

Kaoru caught the phone and swiped the screen. "He's got a pin password on it."

"Try his own birthday."

Kaoru punched the numbers in and it unlocked. "Wow that worked. How did you know?"

"Really? With someone as narcissistic as him, that is the only thing it would be."

He tossed the phone back. "Done. Now what?"

Hikaru bent and rummaged under the bed until he pulled out a box and pulled out two lengths of rope. He tossed one to his brother and they both climbed onto the bed, one on either side of the unconscious Tamaki.

Kaoru tilted his head. "We should probably get him undressed first. You get his shoes and I'll get his shirt." Kaoru began to unbutton Tamaki's shirt and then paused. "Hikaru, this feels a little rapey and wrong. Especially with him passed out like this…"

"It will be fine, he came over here on his own free will."

Kaoru pulled his shirt off and began to undo Tamaki's belt. "No, you blackmailed him into coming over."

Hikaru waved a hand. "I _persuaded_ him." He pulled his pants off.

"We aren't going to strip him completely naked, are we?"

The twins regarded the now mostly stripped form laying in their bed. "No, I don't think we should…"

"If we just tie his wrists…"

"Then we can always…"

"Go further, if…"

"We want to."

They nodded and smiled in unison and crawled up to the headboard. It was constructed with wooden planks that had space between them so it was perfect for their plans.

"How long?"

Hikaru took one of Tamaki's slender wrists and started to wrap the rope around it. "Probably, right about here," he gestured to one of the planks, "that way he can lay down but keep them far enough apart so he can't untie himself. Use the tautline hitch that we learned at the yacht club last year."

"Good idea! That way the more he pulls the tighter it gets."

Hikaru smiled, even though his brother was acting timid, he could tell he was starting to get more into it. He watched as his brother used one finger to trace the blue veins on the inside of Tamaki's arm. You could clearly see them through the pale white skin. Tamaki made a soft noise and jerked his arm a little.

"Hikaru, he moved! I think we could wake him up."

"Do you want to try?"

Kaoru looked between Tamaki and his brother. "Okay but if he wants us to stop, we stop okay?"

"Okay but if he doesn't…"

"Then we don't have to." Kaoru pointed toward the door. "Make sure the door is locked. I'll get the curtains."

Hikaru locked the door and turned the lights out while Kaoru shut the heavy drapes. They both stripped down and then slid into bed on either side of Tamaki. Kaoru pointed to the box beside their bed. "Do you have the candles?"

"Oh yeah." He rummaged through the box and pulled out four large candles. He lit two and put them on his bedside table and then handed the others to his brother.

"Black? Really? You just made it weird again. Now I feel like we are sacrificing him to Satan or something."

"I wasn't going for aesthetics, that's just the first color I found."

He gave his brother a dirty look but lit the candles just the same and put them on his table. He stretched his body out and pressed up against the blonde, throwing one leg over his and began to kiss Tamaki's neck.

The blonde giggled softly and moved his head but his eyes didn't open yet. "That tickles." The words were soft and slightly slurred but he was definitely starting to wake up. Hikaru turned his head and seized his lips, kissing him deeply. Tamaki squeaked and opened his eyes. They went from slightly unfocused to wide open and shocked. Hikaru pulled back to see what he would do now that he was conscious.

Tamaki blinked, more than a little confused. What the hell had happened? He went to brush the hair out of his eyes but his hand abruptly stopped. He looked and realized his wrist was bound to the headboard that he was leaning against. He moved the other one, the same. He had two almost naked twins draped over him, in a strange bed with the room only lit by flickering candles. He looked down and he wasn't wearing much either.

"Ummm what happened? How'd I get here? I don't remember…"

Hikaru propped his chin in his hand leaning on Tamaki. "What do you remember?"

Tamaki was trying very hard to think back, had they been drinking? Wait, no that wasn't it. He had been in their living room, drinking that commoner drink and then everything went black. It had tasted funny but he thought that was normal. They hadn't, they wouldn't have, would they? His head still felt a little weird. "You didn't drug me, did you?"

Now Kaoru struck the exact same pose on his other side. "That was his idea. I'm just letting you know I didn't fully agree with that part but you're here now." He leaned up closer, their foreheads touching. "Do you want us to let you go?" Slowly he got closer, until their lips touched, softly at first and then more feverish, until Tamaki's eyes slid closed and he was softly moaning. Kaoru pulled away and Tamaki whimpered. "I'll take that as a no."

Tamaki opened his eyes again, looking from one twin to the other. He had to admit he was a little scared but he was also very excited and he didn't want them to stop. He swallowed hard. "I just didn't know the two of you were," he moved his hands, "you know, this kinky."

Hikaru turned and took something from his nightstand. "It gets better."

Tamaki bit his lip. "Better?" He couldn't see what Hikaru had in his hand.

"It's just an ice cube." He pushed the ice cube against the blonde's neck and then dragged it slowly down his collar bone, Tamaki whimpered again and writhed as the ice melted against his hot skin and the cold water ran down his chest. Then he almost died as Kaoru bent his head and began to lick up the water. Kaoru took the now mostly melted piece of ice into his mouth and with his tongue pushed it across Tamaki's stomach until it was gone.

Kaoru growled, swinging up and straddling Tamaki, kissing him so deeply it took his breath away. He could feel the twin's hard length pressed against his stomach. Kaoru broke the kiss, breathless himself. He locked eyes with Tamaki. "Oh, I want you, all of you, right now."

He fumbled to untie the ropes and Hikaru shoved him off back to the other side. "Quit rushing things, I'm not done yet." He roughly pushed the glass into Kaoru's hands. "Here play with your ice cubes."

Kaoru looked like a little kid who had had his toy snatched away from him. "Fine." He pouted.

Oh no, now they were fighting over him. That was incredibly sexy but also scary. He had a good idea now how they wanted the night to end and he wasn't exactly sure if he was ready for that yet. But the fear and the uncertainty were perversely turning him on even more and now he was so hard it hurt.

Hikaru took a candle and held it up to him. Tamaki pulled away, towards Kaoru, the one rope tightening around his wrist stopping him from moving any further. "What are you doing with that?"

Hikaru smiled and stopped. "It's all right, it won't burn, it's just hot, watch." He held out his arm and tilted the candle until the hot wax dripped down and over his creamy skin. He didn't even flinch. "See?"

The blonde eased back to the middle of the bed and still with some uncertainty nodded. Hikaru moved the candle over and very slowly moved it until the wax cascaded down and splashed over Tamaki's chest. He yipped and jerked back and then stopped. He was right, it was hot almost to the point of pain but it didn't really burn. Hikaru let more wax fall and as Tamaki writhed under him, he took his other hand and massaged the blonde's thigh, slowly getting higher and higher. At his other side, Kaoru began to do the same thing and also started to suck on his ear lobe, his lips and his tongue freezing cold from crushed ice.

Hikaru put his candle down and rolled over on top of Tamaki. One hand tangled in his hair pulling his head back so he could kiss him hard and deep, and deeper until he almost gagged him. His other hand sliding down the blonde's sweaty body until it came to the hard bulge pushing against his underwear. His fingers wrapped around Tamaki's erection and squeezed hard. Tamaki moaned into Hikaru's mouth.

Hikaru pulled back slightly, fingers now just barely stroking. "If I go down on you, will you let me fuck you?"

Kaoru made a sound of annoyance at Tamaki's ear and he leaned up and punched Hikaru. "Why do you always have to make everything so crude." He turned back to the blonde. "If you let me, I'll make love to you." He purred in his ear. "I'll be gentle."

Hikaru glared at Kaoru. "No one said anything about you."

Tamaki looked from one of them to the other. "Both of you?" Two pairs of eyes turned to him. Hikaru kissed him. "Please?"

Kaoru bent and licked his ear. "Please?"

Tamaki was having problems breathing. This was all too much too fast and he wasn't sure. But he so wanted to, he didn't want to stop now, he didn't think he could stop now. "But I've never done anything like this before…"

Hikaru began kissing his neck and trailing down, over his collar bone, over his chest, dropping lower. "We'll go slow."

"Umm okay I guess."

There was a dark chuckle at his ear. "He's lying. He never does anything slowly but don't worry I'll take care of you."

Tamaki started to get a little panicky again but it was already too late to protest, he had set everything into motion and there was no slowing the train down now. "Wait, what did you just…" Kaoru sealed off his words with a hard kiss just as Hikaru pushed the last of his clothing off and enveloped his swollen member in his hot, wet mouth.

The blonde moaned pulling against the ropes. Hikaru's skilled mouth moved over him, up and down, tongue teasing at first until he sucked harder, he went deeper, completely enveloping him. All to soon, it was over as he exploded into Hikaru's mouth, his whimpers and moans cut off by Kaoru's deep kisses.

Kaoru fumbled with the ropes untying his wrists that had started to go numb. Hikaru's hands slid up his body. "Roll over."

Tamaki obeyed but fear shot though his body again, making his heartbeat speed up. Kaoru seemed to sense his distress and stretched out beside him, taking his face in his hands. "Shhhh, don't worry, just kiss me."

Hikaru straddled him again and fumbled for something else on the bedside table. He jumped as a liberal amount of cold massaging oil was dumped on to his back. "Oh, that's cold."

Kaoru held tighter. "It will warm up soon."

Hikaru's hands moved up and down, spreading the oil and kneading the blonde's tight muscles, up to his shoulders and then down either side of his spine.

Tamaki sighed. "That feels good." Hikaru's hands slid down lower and lower over his ass, his skin getting hot and slippery. Then he felt HIkaru position himself and start to push.

"Ow, ow, ow, that hurts."

Kaoru stroked his face and pushed the sweaty ringlets of hair off his forehead. "Just relax, it will stop hurting soon and then it will feel really amazing, just trust me." Hikaru pushed harder and further inside him and he gasped but Kaoru was right the pain was fading away and being replaced with a delicious tension the likes of which he had never felt before.

He whimpered and Kaoru smiled, kissing him again. "See I told you. I want you to whimper like that for me." Hikaru was moving harder and faster and finally cried out, falling over his back and kissing his neck.

Kaoru pushed Hikaru off of him and gathered Tamaki in his arms rolling him on his side and pulling him closer. "My turn." Before Tamaki could even recover and get his breath back, Kaoru slid deeply into him. He was definitely gentler than his brother, moving slowly and nibbling at his neck with each thrust, until he cried out pulling him tighter and biting the blonde's shoulder hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, Kaoru!"

He pulled back. "Sorry, too hard. I tend to bite when I get excited."

Hikaru leaned over and blew out the candles, pulling the blanket and the sheets up from the end of the bed covering the three of them. Tamaki was again enveloped by the twins but this time it was a comforting welcome presence. Kaoru was cuddled under his arm, his head resting on Tamaki's chest. Hikaru was curled on the other side, his face buried in the blonde's neck, he could feel his gentle even breaths on his neck.

He was completely exhausted, it felt like he had run a marathon. He was also pretty sure he was sporting several new bruises and scratches but at that moment he didn't care because he was happy.

 **Sunday Morning**

He was the last to wake up. He sat up and stretched, definitely more sore today. The twins were already up and dressed, setting things straight and tidying up. One of them pushed his clothes into his arms. "You have to get dressed and go now."

Tamaki pulled his shirt on. "Already?"

"Yes." They said in unison. They seemed a lot colder today and he started to get a sinking feeling. Why were they acting like this?

He managed to get the rest of his clothes on and find his shoes under the bed. "Can I come over tomorrow?"

One twin shook his head. "No, we are busy." He pulled him to his feet and handed him his phone. "Come on." They guided him down the hallway to the front door, which was quickly opened and he was pushed outside.

Tamaki looked from one to the other. Oh, something was very wrong. "Okay what about Tuesday, can I come over then?"

The twins shook their heads. "The Host Club is Tuesday night."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, what about after?"

Hikaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "You aren't getting it, are you?"

"Getting what?"

"Tamaki, we were just messing with you."

"It was just a one-night thing."

He took a step backward almost falling down the steps. "Oh my God, you're breaking up with me already?'

Hikaru threw up his hands. "How can we be breaking up with you, when we were never even dating you?"

His eyes started to well up with tears. "Was it that bad? Jesus!"

Kaoru flinched and looked like he almost might step down and hug him but at the last second, he stopped. "No, no, no, it wasn't that – you were actually amazing. But, but Tamaki, you should have known that nothing permanent could have come from all this."

Tamaki took another step further away from them, one tear escaping and coursing down his cheek. "I see." He turned away. "Just leave me alone then."

Hikaru pulled his brother back inside and shut the door. Kaoru turned to him with a stricken look on his face. "My God, you broke him."

"No, **we** broke him."

"It was your damn idea."

Hikaru crossed his arms. "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

Kaoru grimaced again. "But, but, I didn't want to hurt him."

Hikaru grabbed his brother and pulled him away. "Too late now. He will be okay, he's made it through worse things than this before."

Tamaki sat on the steps in front of the mansion holding his phone. He couldn't see the screen very well because his vision was too blurry with unshed tears. It beeped and he rubbed his eyes hard. The driver said it would take him ten minutes. He just wanted to get out of here as fast as he could. My God he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. They had just used him for their own pleasure and then kicked him to the curb. Why hadn't he been able to put two and two together? He was such a stupid gullible idiot. The car finally pulled up and he rubbed his eyes again before getting in. Finally, he could just go home and hide in his room for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Tuesday Late Afternoon**

Tamaki stood in the quiet hallway. The time that he had both dreaded and looked forward to was finally here. He had spent the last two days avoiding everyone but knew that he couldn't keep that up forever. He was going to have to face them and get over this, move forward and forget. Yet he still stood in the hallway and hesitated.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, not looking left nor right. He headed to the back which they had converted into a kitchen/storage/dressing room area. He dodged into the room and closed the door, collapsing against it. This was harder than he thought it would be. Okay just get dressed and then play the part. He could do that, he did it two times a week and enjoyed doing it. This was fun. He just had to keep repeating that to himself. This was fun. I like doing this and I can do this.

He looked up and then remembered the fucking twins had made him switch with them and he had to wear the maid outfit. It just never ended did it? He quickly took his clothes off and slipped the skimpy dress off the hanger. He looked at it and sighed, it was so short. He slipped it on and realized it was also very tight and left a lot of exposed skin.

Crap, what was he supposed to do now? He still had a hickey on his neck that hadn't completely gone away and now he had various bruises, a bite mark and his wrists were bruised and raw. It was okay, he would figure something out. He reached around to the back of the dress and discovered that it did not have a zipper, instead it had a row of super tiny pearl buttons. He turned and looked in the mirror. Oh my God, it had to have at least fifty small buttons. Okay there was no way he could do this by himself. He slammed his head into the table and felt the tears well up again. Right now, he could kill the twins.

A knock at the door made his head shoot back up. "What?"

Haruhi's soft voice came through the door. "Senpai, do you need some help? Kyoya sent me to check on you."

Yes! This could work. She could help him with the damn buttons and then he could figure out what to do about the rest. But he didn't want her to catch sight of anything she shouldn't. There was a small lamp on the table, he quickly turned that on and then shut the overhead lights off. Now the room was only lit with a dim yellowish light.

"Actually, yes. Can you button the back of this up for me?"

The door opened and Haruhi slid inside.

He looked over his shoulder and his mouth dropped open. "Wait, why are you wearing that? You are supposed to be dressed as a maid too."

She shook her head. "No, the twins told me it got switched around." She studied the outfit he was holding up. "And now that I see that, I'm glad it got changed. There is no way you would have gotten me into that get-up."

"So then, I'm the only one wearing this?"

She nodded with a smug smile. "Yup. Now turn around so I can get this buttoned up."

He pivoted so she could start working at the tiny buttons. She did a few of them and then stopped. "Why is it so dark in here? I can barely see anything."

Before he could say anything or turn, she had already hit the switch for the overhead florescent lights. They flickered into life chasing every shadow out of the room. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. Shit.

She turned back and he heard her sharp intake of breath. Great, no way to hide anything anymore. Gentle fingers touched his shoulder and then slid over his back to this neck. "Senpai, what happened to you?"

He winced. "Umm nothing."

"Like hell!" He cringed. "Who did that to you? Was this consensual?" She took a step forward and grabbed his arm, examining his wrist. "Jesus, how many bruises do you have?"

Well he had to tell her something now. He spun around and threw his arms around her, hugging her tight. "Oh Haruhi, I'm in an abusive relationship!"

She untangled his arms and pushed him back. "Since when are you in a relationship?"

"Since Thursday?"

"Really." She seemed utterly unconvinced.

He chewed on his thumb. "Okay so it wasn't really a relationship. Who am I kidding? They took the first opportunity to kick me to the curb."

She cocked her head to the side. "Wait a minute, Thursday? And you just said they. Oh my God! You didn't? Did you?"

He laughed nervously and took a step backwards. "What are you talking about?"

She snapped her fingers. "I knew something weird was going on, I might have crap eyesight but it's not that bad. I thought the three of you were acting suspicious. The twins did all of that to you?"

He sat back down. Damn scholarship student that was too smart for her own good. "Yes." The one person he didn't want to know about all of this had just figured it out on her own.

"So, tell me, what the hell happened?"

He folded his arms. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Tamaki!" He winced.

"You won't tell anyone else?"

She glared at him. "Really, after all this time? You should know better. I'm not going to say anything and I'm certainly not one to judge."

He looked up at her. "You promise?"

She sighed. "Yes, I promise. How did this happen?"

"Well I was here early last week filling out the budget books because Kyoya was going to be late. The twins showed up early and started acting weird right off the bat. They came over sitting one on either side of me and then well, we sort of ended up making out." He looked down at the ground.

"And then?"

"And then you showed up and I got shoved off the couch." He rubbed his neck. "That's when I got this, it actually faded a lot. It looked a lot worse on Friday."

She pointed to his other injuries. "And the rest?"

He winced again. "Well on Saturday, they texted me to come over their house and at first I said no but then Hikaru said he had pictures. Well then he kind of threatened to post them to the internet so I said ok and went over their house."

"No! They blackmailed you?"

He started to bounce his leg up and down nervously, this was worse than being put on the stand turning a trial. "I guess you could say that?"

"Then?"

"Well at first everything was normal. I got there and went inside. They gave me a drink and then well I passed out. And then umm, when I woke up," he pointed to his wrists, "they had me tied up."

"Oh my God! So, they blackmailed you, drugged you and then kidnapped you."

"When you put it that way, it sounds worse."

She shook her head starting to get angry now. "No, I think that is a pretty accurate description of events so far." Suddenly she looked at him with concern. "They didn't umm like rape you, did they?"

He rolled his eyes. "It wasn't really…" He sighed again and then despite all his best efforts started to cry again. He buried his head in his hands. "Damn it, Haruhi, it was my fault! Everything that happened, I could have stopped it and I didn't. I let it happen."

"No, it's not your fault." For the first time she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, letting him cry on her shoulder. "You can't blame yourself, you were a victim."

"Oh no, I blame myself."

She pulled away and tilted his head up so she could look him in the eyes. "Oh, so I guess you wore some tight clothes and shook your ass so you deserved it?"

"Haruhi, really? It's not like that."

"What happened anyway? You didn't like? "You didn't go all the way did you?"

Despite his best efforts, he turned bright red and looked down at the floor. "Ummmm."

"Whoa! You did. Not with both of them?"

He bit his lip, still not looking up. "Ummm."

"You did!" She mumbled softly to herself. "I would have paid to see that…"

"What?!"

Her turn to wince and blush. "Sorry senpai, completely inappropriate, ignore me. So then after all that?"

"Then the next day they pretty much kicked me out of their house and told me it all meant nothing. They were playing with me."

"I'm sorry. It's okay." She waved her hand around. "It's okay, we can fix all this." She bent and grabbed a rag and turned the sink on, letting cold water run over it. She took the rag and wiped his face. "First of all, enough tears, you are way past dewy eyed and right into ugly cry. You're getting all splotchy."

She walked behind the chair. "And lean forward so I can finish buttoning you up." She made quick work of the row of tiny pearls and looked around the room. "Aha! Perfect!" She stood on tip toe to reach a black ribbon hanging half off a shelf and picked up the scissors that were laying on the table. She cut it into three pieces and tied one around his neck in a pretty bow. Then she did the same on each of his wrists. "There, bruises are all hidden."

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

She leaned back against the table. "Do you want me to do your makeup? Even though I never wear it, I've picked up more than a few tips from my dad." She reached out and ran a few strands of his hair through her fingers. "Your hair is just long enough that I could curl it. Do you want me to make you all pretty?"

He shrugged. "I guess so."

She rummaged behind her, laying items out. "Here, close your eyes and tilt your head up." She started to work on him, first in earnest and then getting more into it. "You have great bone structure."

He smiled. "I know."

She snorted. "Okay less ego."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You smiled." She finished up with his eyes and moved on to his hair, carefully creating little ringlets and waves. "So, the only thing left is your mindset. They said it was nothing but sex so it has to be the same for you. It didn't mean anything and you don't care. Don't give them any satisfaction of seeing you upset." She finished up his hair and carefully pinned the maid hat on top. "There! You are soo pretty."

She held her hand out, helping him stand. "Let's go." Before she opened the door, she turned back to him. "Deep breathe, in and out." He did as she said. "You've got this. You'll be okay."

He nodded. "I'll be okay."

She smiled and opened the door. "Good."


End file.
